The Messed up Funeral
by Kat610le
Summary: It was the day of Artemis funeral everyone said their goodbyes and all until Wally came up . What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

On the day of Artemis funeral, The whole team and the justice league were there and many friends and family.

It was very depressing thing to lose a friend, daughter, and hero.

They all said their goodbyes and speeches to her.

The casket was all green with the arrow symbol. But inside were just bricks.

But it was all part of the plan for Nightwing, Aqualad , Wally, and Artemis.

All four faked her death . So when wally went up to the podium to say a few words to his "dead" girlfriend … He told the truth.

Everyone was shocked. They couldn't believe it was all a plan then a mysterious figure came in and said "Surprise, Surprise"

It revealed to be Artemis

She was wearing a black tanktop, blue jacket , skinny jeans , and knee high boots.

Nightwing gave a signal to her and walk towars her coffin and Wally.

Then Aqualad (who is still wearing his manta suit), Zatanna , Rocket, Miss Martian , and Superboy.

They all kept the secret about her death.

So while the four (Wally , Dick , Kaldur, Artemis) had a meeting in bludhaven the other four "pretend" to mourn for their friend. Then Artemis went up with them. The Justice League were in shock and disappiontment.

Moments later , All eight heroes put their hands up and started blasting strong lightning into one ball of energy.

Then there were screams….


	2. Chapter 2

Their mentors dropped to their knees with pain aching through their bodies.

The new members of the team got in their fighting positions and stop the chaos. As for the justice league, they were trying to save their teammates from their sidekicks til they burst out energy from their eyes and mouths through the sky.

The funeral was ruined and the newbies **(I called them) **did everything they can to stop. They each fought side by side to defeat the madness. Tim drake uses his computer to zoom in their bodies. He found out that they were all normal and their was nothing.

So he told his team mates about it and thought of a plan .

Tim took out eight gas pellets and secretly put them on the original eight members.

It knocked them out and quickly fell to the ground even the mentors.

Everything were silent and all of them awoken in Mount Justice. Some were a little aching and some were not. They didn't know how they got their til the Justice League and the other members of them team came to check on them.

"Ugh what happened?" asked Artemis.

"You knocked out on a gas pellet and fainted" said Tim

"Then why is Superman and the rest are here?" asked Superboy

"Because during the **funeral** all eight of you blasted an energy ball in the air and made your mentor be in pain" said Black Canary. She looked the eight grown up kids who were a little confused by everything and then she walked up to Green Arrow.

"That means we need to talk" said Batman.

**Sorry its short but I hope you like see you soon!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Once they all felt better and back to normal. All eight sidekicks and mentor were in the Watch tower sat down in the meeting room.

"Now why did you kept the secret about Artemis "fake" death while you all know that she was alive all along!" yelled Flash.

"Because it was the only way to get to the light and their secret partner" answered Kaldur.

Kaldur is shaken by it and played a loyal lieutenant to his biological father.

"Well you should've informed us about it" shouted Green arrow. He was very upset of how Artemis treated him like she was Roy all over again.

Even though he and the other leaguers were already done with the meeting and left them there. Outside the doors , everyone else were hearing the conversation until they came out.

They went their separate ways to another person.

Green Arrow went to Dinah.

Batman went to his two other protégés.

Aquaman went to Lagann.

Superman went to Wonder Woman and Cassie.

Icon, Zatara/Doctor Fate, and Martian Manhunter went to each other and talk.

The newbies went to each other and quietly into the meeting room to talk their "Teammates".

They enter the room and all eight sitting there looking down.

The table were seated with like Artemis and Wally, Nightwing and Zatanna, Kaldur and Raquel, and Connor and M'gann.

The newbies walked toward them and Beast Boy says '" Um can we talk?"

They all looked up at him.

"What do you want?' asked Connor

" We want to the truth" said Batgirl

Nightwing stand up and looked at her like he did when they were in school together.

"Ok…. Look we faked the death so we can get info about the light partner" said Nighwing.

"We all felt it was real but it was all pretend?" said Beast Boy

"Yes it was faked" said M'gann. She was horrified by it but played along anyway.

M'gann tried to keep the tears in but she stand up and ran away.

Lagann tried follow her but Connor said no and that she needed her space. He didn't like Connor that much even though he is m'gann ex boyfriend.

Moments later, she cam back with redness in her eyes and sat back down. Wally gave a signal to Artemis meaning they had to go and couldn't stay longer due to being in college.

So they gave a message to their teammates " We have to go we have some college issues so tell us what happened ok?" and walked out the doors. Both gave their goodbye an apologize for everything and left through the zeta tubes.

The rest of the team kept arguing and talking about everything.

Some cried, yelled, or stayed silent.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Connor. Everything went silent.

"We will talk about this later now it's late and we are going home." said Nightwing.

The six friends got up an left through the zeta tubes .

Nightwing went with Zatanna to his apartment, Rocket went with Kaldur to his beach house he bought, and Connor and M'gann went back to the cave.

The others left to go home too and rest for another "bright" day.


	4. Monitors

**The next day**

In Palo Alto, Wally and Artemis woke up and got ready for the day.

"Babe have you seen the hair brush?!" asked Artemis. She checked the cabinets and shelves but nothing.

"No why!?" shouted Wally.

"Because I thought I saw it a minute ago and now it's gone!"

Artemis looked everywhere in the apartment but there was no sign of the brush.

So as usual she tied her hair and got dressed.

**The cave**

It was Nightwing, Zatanna, Rocket, Superboy, and Miss Martian.

The four of them were having a meeting. Whispers echoed the room and pain in their hearts roam in grey smoke all around.

Cameras watching from above and the monitors were being seen.

In the room, Batgirl and the others were watching everything with popcorn and sodas.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Said Beast Boy.

"I think they are using M'gann mind link" said Batgirl.

While they were watching the zeta beams light up with three unknown figures.

It's Artemis, Wally, Kaldur.

"Hey look its them why are they here?"asked Cassie. She munched on her popcorn and spinning in her chair.

"I don't know but we better find out" said Jaime.

They made their way to where their friends or enemies were. The meeting is held where they assign missions and when they got there , all of them had mad faces.

"What is goin on here!" shouted Lagann.

They turned their eyes on him and Connor said "Whats going on (scoffs) we **were** talking until you guys showed up!". He said with all of his anger through his mouth and looking at the fish boy. Mgann put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down and he did.

"Well sorry we were just curious we heard the zeta beam and we wanted to know who it is ok" said Cassie. She looked at Artemis, Wally, and Kaldur oddly.

Then, the zeta lit up and Black canary stepped in.

"Hey guys are you ready?" she asked. They nodded and grabbed their duffle bags and headed out.

Canary followed them but she is pulled by a hand.

"Where are they going and how come they have bags?" asked Gar.

He let go of her hand and took a step back.

"They are going with me on the side of the mountain to do a training exercise and they have bags because I told them to." She said." They will come back but guys this is very important so _please_ don't make it worse for them they been through a lot."

"But why them and not us?" ask Tim.

"Because this training is the only way to let out their pain , the "fake" death, and also for them to get back to normal again" she said and walked out of the cave.

"Wow I never knew they gone through so much pain just to find out the light new partner" said Bumblebee.

"Yeah" said Everybody.

"Hey you guys want to go what they are doing on the side of the mountain?" said Jaime.

"Yeah c'mon" said Barbara.

They went back to the monitors and sat down with freshly made popcorn and sodas and of course rolling chairs.

"This is going to be awesome" said Gar.


End file.
